The present invention relates to a shoe device, including a shoe member and single continuous strap, and method for attaching the strap to the shoe member so as to facilitate securement of the shoe device to a foot.
Various types of shoe devices, such as snow shoes, are retained on the foot by adjustable straps. Generally two straps are required. The first strap passes around the ankle, and the second passes over to the toe region.
With respect to inexpensive toy devices, such as toy snow shoes, the requirement of a second separate retaining strap substantially increases the cost of the device. The manufacturing process is also complicated as each strap must be secured to the shoe device.